Earned in Fur
by gruntlord1
Summary: This is a story about Sergeant Flippy of the 49th in WW2 about Operation Anglefish. a story about the brotherhood and sisterhood, that grows beteen soldiers in war, it's about Loss, Action, Romance, Mistory, Comedy, and friend ship.
1. Arc de Triomphe

**Ok this is the first chapter of my story Flippy and the misfit animals of the 49****th :**** Earned in Fur. Now this has a few HTF characters but most of em are mine. Plz if you read the first chapter one read this one it's a much better re-write and I work hard on it.**

**Paris, France, Arc de Triomphe, January 1944.**

**Operation: Angle Fish  
Srg. Flippy, Second Squad  
Division: 49****th**** Mobile Infantry "Snoozing Camels"  
Total Number of Troopers under Command: 29**

**Purple Hearts giving: 30  
Number of K.I.A: 9  
Number of M.I.A: 1**

**Friendly Fire Accidents: ****too many**

Flippy, a green bear, was knelt behind a small brick wall while who knows how many MG42's where shooting at his squad and himself. A golden Sheppard named Sharah was behind him, and she poked his shoulder. So he turned to hear what she had to say. "Flip! In a few minutes this place will be down around our ears we can't stay here!"

Flippy knew she was right. This was supposed to be the day. The day they would take Paris but since dawn nothing had gone right. "Ok… Z, get ready to travel to that cover. From there you will suppress those Tedi MG's and Sharah… You'll run with your guys to… shit… anyone see any cover?" Flippy turned to his squad for advice.

Sharah smiled. "Where's El when you need her?" Flippy stop for a second to think.

"Ok… Z move there now" The dark grey wolf rolled her eyes, held her B.A.R. tightly with her black paws, and ran for the cover with her team mates, a light brown furred dog and a maroon raccoon right on her tail. Z made it to the cover unharmed but, the moment she dove for her cover and the two troopers following her where about to do the same, when they where all fully engulfed in ruble, debris, and a cloud of smoke from the street that had been blown apart by an artillery round.

Flippy stared at the cloud in shock as the dog who wasn't even old unuf to drink, stumbled out of it. A large piece of shrapnel in his side, blood dripping down from under his helmet onto his face, and coming out of his left eye. He dropped to his knees in the middle of the street, just staring at Flippy, right into his eyes, motionless, like a corps.

But the MG's where still firing and Flippy had to get him out of there. "Shalby! Get doc ready to move… your going to get Smith!" But before the other bear that Flippy had order could move the cloud cleared. Bullet proof Z was knelt behind the designated cover firing off the Automatic rifle, and the raccoon was sitting next to her with shrapnle in his arms.

Now Lonnie would have been more than happy to reach out and grab his friend in the street, but he was in no condition to do so. And Z was the meanest character that Flippy had ever met, in fact he remember at that moment a conversation they had not long ago, and the bottom line of it was Z saying, 'If I can help you in anyway with out endangering my own life, I wont hesitate. But I'm not taking a bullet for anybody!'. So there was no way in hell she was going to help him.

"Shalby where the hell are you wi-" as Flippy turned while asking his question was answered before he could finish. Shalby, a dark green bear with one eye was kneeling next to a little squirrel with blue fur. He was a medic not old unuf to serve but it didn't seem to bother anyone. "Ok you two ready?" The two nodded. "Ok… when you get Smith and head to that same cover as Z, got it?" Again the two nodded. Flippy motion the two to run.

And they did just that. They bolted toward Smith, the medic grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dove for Z, however he didn't make it and Shalby couldn't help him because he was hit milliseconds before the medic jumped, he was hit by the Machinegun fire and dropped. For some reason, whatever stroke of luck it was, Z had had a soft spot for the kid and pulled him to safety.

So the little medic sat Smith next to his good friend Lonnie, and was ready to go back for Shalby how was like an older brother to him. "No! Privet I'll get him!" Flippy raised his paw telling him to stop and took a deep breath.

Sharah put her hand down on Flippy's shoulder. "Flip what are you thinking I'll go get him, or I could send Ace you can't get killed now" but Flippy wasn't listening to the concerns of the corporal and brushed her hand off like a fly.

Flippy clutched his cold gun and ran to Shalby. Half way there a mortar round went off in front of himself and he fell on his back. Lying in the middle of the street looking up at the blue sky, everything around him was suddenly peaceful. The MG fire had stopped, explosions turned into birds singing, all the tediz and sandbags faded away, all the buildings where fine civilians walked the streets, flowers all around the side walk, nice warm weather, and all the troopers under his command where gone, all but one.

And that one was Sharah. Now standing over him with no gun, or helmet, grenades or ammo. She laughed lightly, gave him a sweet smile, and reached out to help him up. He smiled back at her but before he could take her hand she changed, for a second, like a flash of lighting, she was covered in injuries the sky was black the city on fire, and she was crying. But instantly the scene changed back to the heart warming lovely day.

But then she faded into someone else. An old long gone friend, a female dark brown furred dog, she was very pretty but, covered in bullet holes, eyes completely black, and the open hand that was trying to help now held a pistol. The sky turned grey and the city was flat and smoking.

The girl tilted her head to the side looking right into his eyes. Then she spoke. "Well, well, well… Isn't this a familiar site?" Flippy looked up at her confused. "How could you? She… they trusted you Flippy… and you let them down"

Flippy shook his head as if trying to snap out of a dream or deep sleep. "No… NO! I'm alive… and that's more than I can say for you…"

the girl looked down at him questionable. "Are you?"

"Doc how is he?!" Sharah yelled across the street to the medic who was looking at Flippy lying in the street staring off into space. "Can you see where he's hit?"

A red squirrel behind Sharah yelled out. "Sniper Doc get down!"

The girl faded away and the grey smoking Paris sky turned back to blue, the MG fire returned, the birds where gone and his squad was back. When he heard the sound of a bullet hitting a helmet and someone near by him dropped, but he couldn't see who it was. Then he blacked out to the sound of Sharah calling his name.

South Africa, Basic training Camp #53, Preparing for Operation Angle Fish.  
December 1943, 1:18 p.m.  
Srg. Flippy  
Division: 3rd ReconnaissanceFlippy sat on his bunk in the barracks, with his head in his hands and his eye closed. He kept hearing this voice in his head crying for his help. He didn't recognize it but it still had this familiar tone to it.

"Hey Sarg… Flip? Flippy! You there?" Flippy looked up to see Handy, an orange beaver, Flippy's Best friend and second in command. He had been with him since he was promoted to sergeant a month ago over in the pacific. And was the last one of his first squad.

"You ok?.. you've been out of source since we left Maug. If you want to talk about what happened… I'll listen and help you out." Handy looked down at his friend in sorrow.

Flippy thought about his offer for a second then shook his head. "I'm fine… come on… I think we're getting our new squad today." He smiled trying to lighting the mood, and it seemed to work for Handy was not the type to dwell on bad memories.

Handy smiled back and held his hand out to help Flippy up. "come on let's go." Flippy took his hand and Handy hoisted him up. The two left the barracks heading for the obstacle course.

"So this operation Angle fish, who all is coming with us?" Handy asked his Sergeant as they made there way across the base. "I mean we can't possibly go alone."

Flippy chuckled slightly and patted the beaver's shoulder. "Command's not that heartless. Were go' in with The Little Devils, Storm Troopers, 7th Armored, and 5th Artillery."

Handy looked at him shocked. "that's it?! You've got to be kidding me! That's it? Who's leading this suicide attempted?"

Flippy smiled Handy's nickname. "we are being lead by Captain Ginger Ale"

Handy tried to hold in the laughter he had toward the Captain's name. "Ginger Ale?.. like the drink?"

Flippy smiled. "yes Handy Captain Ginger Ale… apparently she's pretty good, and she's picking a squad to be her 'favorite'."

"Think she'll pick us sir?" Handy ask hoping Flippy had an answer.

But Flippy shrugged and shook his head. "Sorry. Why? Hoping she'd pick us?"

"pppsssss we don't need her… we can handle it our selves." Handy didn't seem to confident with what he had just said though.

**Ok, that was the new chapter one now plz do not keep reading till I've re-written chapter's 2 and 3 if you do keep reading it wont make sense. Rate, comment, enjoy. **


	2. Green Horns

**Chapter two Re-written. Ok well I'm re-writing this on as well and the next one cuz a few months ago I was a foolish bad writer but I want to say something. When I first wrote chapter one I was at my grandparents In ****England!**** I had serious jetlag. I felt like writing and I had just read the first chapter of AWOL (a Zs99 story) and for years I thought about writing a story but I didn't think anyone would like it… then I found the internet ^^.**

South Africa, Basic training camp #53  
December 1943, 1:23 p.m.

**Srg. Flippy  
3****rd**** Reconnaissance**

"Ok, Handy read me the list" Flippy turned to Handy who had a list of the new squad.

Handy looked down the list. "Well there's Corporal Cro-Marmot on B.A.R., Privet Shifty is our Runner, and Privet first class Soapy on radio, Pvt. Flaky is the Thermopile, Lance Corporal Mole, Pvt. Petunia, Pfc. Moe on our 30 cal., Cpl. Sharah Puffin, Pvt. Russell, and Pvt. Zon our medic."

Flippy lifted an eyebrow and asked unconfidently. "And how many of them have combat experience?"

Handy scanned through the list again. "Well… Corporeal Sharah was with the 4th pathfinders for two weeks… but didn't see any action…" Handy flipped through the reports. "And Cro-Marmot fought in Dunkirk."

Flippy took a deep breath and rubbed his eye lids. "So we have mostly Green people?" (the term "Green" is someone who is new to the Military scene).

Handy shrugged then said very optimistically. "You never know. Everyone's getting replacements… maybe we got good ones."

Flippy rolled his eyes "Right and O'Farrell is getting out of her coma." He looked down a little depressed. Handy knew it was a touchy subject so he stayed quiet.

* * *

They got to the obstacle course to see a line of troopers standing like statues, waiting for someone to tell them what to do. "ATTENTION!" Handy yelled out to the troopers and they all looked forward and tried there hardest not to move in the heat.

Flippy was never into the standing at attention or the saluting thing, and only used it when he needed to. "Ok everyone relax." The troopers did just that but they still stayed in the same spot they where standing. "Ok, Handy are these the guys?" Flippy whispered to his friend.

"Corporeal Sharah!" Handy yelled out to the troopers. A female golden Sheppard stepped out of the line. "Yes sir?" she asked. "At ease Corporal." Handy waved his hand at her in a lazy manner. "Yup this is them."

Flippy took a look at the soldiers that stood before him. "Ok. I'm sergeant Flippy. You listen to what I say, follow my orders and you go back to where ever you come from in one piece. Now my good friend and second in command here is going to call your name. when he dose I want you to tell him what you do. Cuz you never now Command might have messed up with the paper work."

Flippy gave Handy a nod, and Handy nodded back. "Corporal Cro-Marmot!" A male teal bear, about 29, with long brown hair that went in front of his eyes stepped up to Handy. "Base of Fire team leader sir." Handy looked up and down at the bear. "can you see through that hair?" The bear nodded to the beaver. "Ok get back in line." So he did.

"Corporal Sharah Puffin!" as the golden Sheppard stepped up to Handy, a small, female, white furred Shiatsu, that was about a head shorter than the rest of the soldiers and carrying more ammo than she probably weighed, with brown spots, chuckled as Handy called the corporals name. "Is there something wrong Privet?!"

The little dog stood up strait and said very confidently. "NO SIR! JUST A LITTLE EGAR TO KILL SOME KROUTS SIR!" A few of the other soldier snickered at the response. A blue squirrel that wasn't much taller than her nudged her playfully to shut up.

Handy stepped over to her and looked down at her. "And who might you be?" the shiatsu grinned. "PRIVET FIRST CLASS MOESSLIE RYAN SIR!" "And what is it that you do miss Ryan?" "COVER YOUR ASS WITH SAM SIR" the squad of troopers chuckled slightly. "and who is Sam?" Handy looked at her questionably. Moesslie picked up the 30 Cal. light machine gun that lay in front of her. She stood it up next to her and it was almost as tall as she was. "THIS IS SAM SIR!" Handy looked at the MG and smiled. "I like your spunk shorty."

Moesslie growled at him as we walked back over to Sharah. "now what do you do?" "I am the assault team leader sir." "Thank you" Sharah nodded and got back into line.

"Privet Zon!" the young squirrel next to Moesslie jumped, then took a step toward Handy, tripped and fell flat on his face. Flippy rolled his eyes at the simple mistake the medic made as he quickly got up. "Yes sir?" Handy looked at him suspiciously "How old are you son?" he answer back quietly "18 sir." "and you are our medic?" again he answered quietly. "yes sir." "nervous?" the little medic nodded quickly. "Don't worry. You'll be fine." Zon got back into line knowing Handy was lying through his teeth.

Flippy leaned over to Handy and whispered "I'm going to see the Captain… keep this up. When you finish… figure out something to do." Handy nodded and kept calling names as Flippy went to the Officers quarters. Witch was just a big open tent.

* * *

In the tent there where two Captains. One was a female, maroon, Akita and the other was a golden, male, squirrel. "Hey Ale have you noticed there are a lot of girls in this operation?" the squirrel asked the dog. "Why yes I think girls a much better fighters and we have a visitor." The Squirrel turned around to see Flippy waiting patently. "Is there something you need sergeant?" he asked. "Yes. Could I have a word with Captain Ale. It's about my new squad." The Akita walked up to Flippy.

"Yes sergeant?" she stared at him with her deep blue eyes. "Captain my squad doesn't seem to have a sniper, reloader, or spotter." The captain took a deep breath. "yes well… our numbers are small. Churchill doesn't think this plan will work and convinced the General to not give us many troopers. But there is a sniper I think I can get you. As for the other two opens spots… I'm sure we'll get them filled soon."

Flippy wasn't convinced at all at what the captain had said, but wasn't about to question her. "Yes mame thank you." She suddenly looked irritated at him. "don't call me 'mame' got it?" Flippy nodded then left quickly.

* * *

Flippy returned to his squad, and took his place next to Handy who was talking to a male, orange, hedgehog, around 25. "And what is that you do Soapy?" Handy asked him. "Well I thought the radio on my back gave it away sir." Handy stared at him irritably. "get back in line." So Soapy backed into the line.

"That's all of them" Handy said turning to Flippy. "Oh and some Officer said we need to sow these patches on." Handy held up a stack of small patches in his hand. Flippy took off the to one and looked at it. It had a sleeping camel on it with a blanket over it's hump with '49th' on it and a palm tree next to it in the desert sun. "Welcome to the 49th 'Snoozing Camels' Mobile Infantry.

Handy walked up to all of the soldiers and handed them each one. "Snoozing Camels?" Handy turned to Moesslie who had made the comment. "Yeah Moe is right why camels?" Handy then turned to an otter named Russell who had an eye patch. "And what do you two have agents camels?" "Well nothing it's just… there not very deadly are they?" Moe commented.

"The camel may not be the most dangerous animal but neither are we. But we will strike the fear of the Camel into the hearts of TediVonLoucanStien!" Handy yelled out proudly. "YEAH! For the Camels!" Sharah added.

"So when are we moving out boss?" Handy turned to a male, green raccoon age 25, named Shifty. Handy stopped and thought. "I'm not sure." Then he turned to Flippy. "Do you know?" But Flippy shook his head. And just as he did that the voice of Captain Ale came onto the base speaker. And said "Will all Companies participating in Operation Angle Fish, please report to the briefing hanger now.

Flippy looked at Handy. "Looks like where going to find out now."

**Ok this wasn't a very long chapter but I need to stretch it out over two chapters next one will be longer promise. Thanks for reading chapter two of Earned in Fur. **


	3. Operation Angle Fish

**Ok this is the re-write of chapter 3 the intro of the cursed Notebook. And Linda… I think that's it… oh btw check out ****.com for my art work on the story and a description on Operation Angle fish.  
**

**South Africa, Basic Training Camp #53  
December, 1943, 1:57p.m.  
Srg. Flippy 49****th**** Mobile Infantry, "Snoozing Camels"**

The squad was heading toward the briefing hanger, when a silver cat walked up to Flippy. She only had one eye, a sniper slug over her shoulder and a notebook in her hand. "Are you Sergeant Flippy?" she asked Flippy.

"Yes, what is it?" She looked at him with her one eye. "I'm Privet First Class Linda Gaw, your new sniper, and this." Holds up the notebook. "Is from someone named Privet O'Farrell." Flippy took the notebook. He looked at it and on it was the name Parker with a line through it, under it was Julia, also with a line through it, and under that name was O'Farrell again there was a line through it.

Flippy looked up at the sniper. "How is she?" Linda didn't seem to confident. "She's in and out of it. She'll be awake for one minute then out again a minute later." Flippy looked down at the notebook when Moe swiped it from him. "What's this Sarg?"

Flippy looked at her very irritated. "Privet give me that notebook back now." Moe tossed it to McCord. "Hey is this that cursed notebook I herd about or are you a different Sergeant Flippy?" McCord tossed it to Conner. "How many Sergeant Flippy's do you think there are McCord?" McCord looked at Conner oddly. "Not to many I'd think."

Conner gave the book back to Flippy. "What is it sarg?" Flippy put the book away and looked right into his eyes. "None of your business privet." Flippy kept walking and the squad followed.

"So Conner. How did the Misses take it when you told her you where going to France without her?" Conner smiled and looked back at Sharah. "Well Puffin, she was a little irritated that I joined up in the first place. You see she was eight months pregnant when I left." Sharah chuckled. "eight months? Then why'd you join?" "Well Corp, the shop I worked for didn't pay me unuf to make an income to support our little girl, the Infantry did. This war has been going on for about 30 years now, my father fought and died in it before I knew him." "Oh, following in your father's foot steps are we?" "Yep, but unlike him, I plan on seeing my child before she turns three, before I die."

The squad went quiet. What Grey Conner said that moment made then all think about there homes, what there fighting for, who they fight for, and who they die for. They all knew what type of mission they where going to be sent on. They didn't know what it was about or even where it would be, just that it would be suicide.

They finally got to the hanger where there was a small stage with a big white wall behind it, and what seemed like hundreds of chairs facing it. The Hanger was filled with troops of all kinds, Infantry, Air Born, Artillery, Pilots, Sailors, Tank crews, even Jeep Jockies. All waiting for the mission briefing. Then Captain Ale Stepped on to the stage, "EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" everyone shut up and looked at her. "In a few hours you will be heading for an Spanish city called Barcelona. We'll spend no more than an hour there. After that we head to a little place called Marseille, and from there we will head north, through French cities and towns until we get to our goal, Paris. When we liberate Paris, Operation Overlord will begin and we will keep going north to crush the enemy from behind on the beaches the Invasion of will be taken."

Ale looked out at the Hanger filled with soldiers of different raise, color, gender, religion, personality, and from all four corners of the world. The soldiers she had picked for the mission, ones she trusted and believed in, but to the rest of the Army they are merely nameless Grunts. "Any questions?" No one raised there hand but Ale knew there where many. "Ok get your gear and head to the C-47's, we leave in an hour. Sergeant Flippy I need to talk with you, the rest of you are dismissed." The soldiers made there way out talking amongst themselves as Flippy went up to the stage to see the captain.

Flippy walked up to her and stood at attention. "Sergeant Flippy 49th Mobile Infantry Ma'me, you wanted to see me?" Ale looked up and down at him. "Don't salute me, stand at attention, or call me ma'me got it?" Ale looked at him with daggers. "Yes Captain." Her daggers turned into a nice smile and she looked into his black eyes. "I herd a few stories about you Flippy. Herd you did good on Maul, how would you like to be my Favorite?" Flippy looked at her a little confused. "Favorite Captain?" "Yes, a little birdie told me you didn't want to lead a squad anymore, but your one of the best I've herd of so, your gonna stay with me. You and your squad that is, got it?" A thousand things where whizzing through Flippy's head at that moment, for the first time in since he had joined, a high ranking Officer was treating him like a person and not a nameless soldier. "Got it" Ale smiled. "Ok Sergeant go on and get to your C-47 with your squad, I'll meet up with you in Barcelona." Flippy was about to salute but remembered what she had said so he just nodded then left.

when Flippy got out of the hanger his squad was waiting for him. "What did she want?" Flippy looked at Handy. "We are now her favorite squad." "So we're stuck with the CO of the Company..? dandy." Flippy seemed irritated with Handy at that moment. "She's a good leader. She'll get us in and out. Now witch is our plane?" "Uh Sir?" Flippy turned to McCord. "Yes Allen?" McCord smiled "If I had to guess sir, I'd think it was the one with a big 'L4' painted on the side." Flippy looked out to the air field filled with C-47, and they all had 'L4's painted on the side. He chuckled then looked at McCord. "Your alright McCord."

**(Timeskip 1 hour)**

The squad eventually found the plane that was there's and took off. It was gonna be a long flight, and at night so Captain Ale order all troopers to get some sleep. They would need it. It was late at night no one could really tell what time it was, but everyone except for Spoon was a sleep so it didn't matter.

Flippy's head jerked up due to some turbulence causing him to wake up and see the little medic just sitting up staring off into space. "Privet… privet?" The medic looked over at Flippy with emerald like eyes. "yes Sir?" "What are you still doing up?" The squirrel looked down at his feet. "I don't sleep much anymore." "Why's that? Miss your home?" the squirrel didn't answer him. He was about to say something when a hand from Sharah who was sitting next to him fell on his head. "Leave him alone Sarg, I'm trying to get some sleep here." Flippy agreed with her, laid his head back and fell asleep again.

**Barcelona Spain, Docks  
December 1943, 6:15a.m.  
Srg. Flippy, 49****th**** Mobile Infantry, "Snoozing Camels"**

Flippy stood with his squad in a Higgins boat, with Ale behind him, Sharah to his left and Handy to his right. Sharah turned her head and looked at him. "you ready Sarg?" Flippy looked at her and smiled lightly. "always." The boat started moving heading for Marseille. The first step to Operation Angle Fish. **  
**


	4. A day on the beach

**Ok chapter 4 landing on the beaches for there first fight I know what your thinking this is there 1****st**** fight what could happen? Also this is my longest Chapter so far 4 pages and a little bit more. ^^**

An icy could hand fell on Flippy's shoulder he jumped and looked over his shoulder into his captain's deep blue eyes with with a dumfounded look on his face "You ok Flip? You feeling a little jumpy?" with some concern in her voice. "Ya I just…" but before Flippy could finish his sentence the driver for the boat yelled out "This is it guys, 30 seconds!"

Flippy turn his head to the front of the landing craft, a green skunk was turning the little wheel that moved the bigger one, the door fell down in what seemed like 5 second to Flippy but that didn't matter his instincts kicked in and he ran for his life out of the boat, the green skunk and two others had died the second the door opened but Flippy didn't seem to care, he just needed to get to cover.

Without looking back he ran at a dragon's tooth for cover, he dove for it as he heard bullets wiz by him in furry out of breath from running for his life he turned to see who had made it out of the boat that was about 10 feet away from him, he saw bullets shoot in to the landing craft killing about 5 solders, they dropped yelling in pain fear in there eyes, then he saw Sharah and a black cat run out the front toward Flippy, Sharah dove for the cover that Flippy was hiding at but the cat didn't and was hit dead in the head it killed her instantly.

"Look!" Sharah shouted at the top of her lungs. Flippy looked at what she was pointing at. He saw Petunia get rained down upon by bullets and drop with an expression of shock on her face, he also noticed Ale holding someone and jumped out the side of the boat but he didn't get a good look at who it was. Then the boat exploded from being hit by an 88 round. Luckily no one else in Flippy's squad was in that boat or so he thought.

Ale and the trooper she had been holding witch turned out to be Spoon ran to the dragon's tooth with Handy right behind them, next to them the three covered in bloody water. "Flippy what's our situation?" Ale Shouted at Flippy. "Did ether of you see Linda?" Spoon yelled from behind her with a great concern for her safety in his voice his eyes telling Flippy that he was really worried about her. Suddenly a sliver cat dove to Spoon's feet, she lifted her head and said "Hay kid you seen a good doctor around hear?!" it was Linda attempting to lighten the mood. Spoon stared at her being the medic he was a little offended but Flippy could tell he was glad she was ok.

"Shut up, we need to get to the rest of the guy's!" Ale yelled to the troops as The Mole ran to them and stopped at Flippy and Sharah's feet panting for air. They waited for about a minute the gun fire going towards them had stopped. "There reloading!" "Than let's go go go!" Flippy acknowledged this by running to the rest of the troops as everyone followed, The Mole had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and stop for a moment to think about it, He shook his head than ran behind about seven or eight feet behind Linda who was last to leave there last position.

And as a result the MG finished reloading before he made it to the beach head and it fired upon the dazed Lance Corporal hitting him in the chest and stomach with about four or five hits, he dropped about a foot away from Spoon's feet reaching his hand out. Ale grabbed it immediately and pulled him up to Spoon. "See what you can do with him! Flippy, Sharah, Linda, and uuuuhhhh….." Just then Moe and Soapy dove in between Ale and the troops she was calling to. "Moe and Soapy you five are with me!"

She looked around to see who she thought could help her she saw a German Shepard with light brown fur and very dark brown eyes that was attempting to help Spoon heal The Mole "You what's your name?!" she yelled at the concerned privet "Privet McCord! Mame!" "Ok McCord you stay with Spoon he dies I will kill you myself." The startled Shepard nodded quiqly.

Sharah looked for a thermopile "Where the HELL IS THAT DANM FLAMER!" "He's over here Cap'n!" Russell Yelled has he pointed to Flaky "Good get over here!" Flaky crouched down and ran trying to avoid being hit by on of the 42's "Yes mame!" "Don't call me Mame!" she turned to the shepherd and Spoon behind McCord was an orange squirrel with bright green eyes "You get over hear!"

The squirrel used the same approach as Flaky trying not to get hit "Yes ma…" Ale stopped him right there not wanting to be called mame again. "What's your name?!" "Conner ma…." He stopped there not knowing what else to say. "Conner meet…" she snapped her fingers at Flaky three times than it hit her like bullet "Flaky! Cover his ass he dies you die! Stay with us."

"Ale!" a horrified voice came from behind her, she knew it was Spoon from the sound of the age of voice it came from, "What is it doc?" She didn't yell knowing the answer and hearing the tone in his voice it was probably his first loss "Mole is dead!" "It's ok you did all you could, fined other guy's that need your help k? "Ok!" the privet stared at her for a split second with dark green eyes with a terrified look in them than he ran off with McCord right behind him.

She watched him leave for a moment with a bad feeling but ignored it and continued giving orders. "Handy Use those Bangalore's to get rid of this bobbed wire." Handy nodded than pulled the cap off the bottom of the explosive pipe shaped weapon, "Flippy help me out would ya!" Flippy ran to the aid of his companion "Hay you got any matches." Asked the concerned corporal "Shit….. ANYONE GOT ANY MATCHES?!" he yelled out so that everyone could hear.

"Yea I do….. Catch!" A young voice faintly yelled as a box of matches landed between the pleased friends "sweet." Flippy picked up the match box and took a match out and swiped it across Handy's helmet, it took fire "Light it!" the anxious beaver yelled in a hurry "got it." Flippy put the match up to the fuse as it caught the fuse on fire Handy slid it over the small hill of sand they had been using for cover as he yelled "Fire in the hole!!!" then Flippy repeated it "Fire in the hole!!!" McCord pushed on top of Spoon causing him to cover the wound he was tending to on a grey squirrel.

BLAMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!

The pipe goes of blowing a hole in the bobbed wire, Ale looked through the hole "There's some defalay on the other side of the hole use it for cover! Go! Go! Go!" all the troops ran through the hole a few of them were killed but luckily the MG had to change out its barrel.

Ale and Flippy popped there heads up just enough to see what they had to deal with "ok there's an opened roof bunker over there if we can get an air strike we can move through the right behind the main bunked and take it out." "Ya I think your right ok… Soapy!" Soapy pocked his head up and stared out where his sergeant and captain were looking "Yes sir." The orange hedgehog never yelled he found it too barbaric. "Can you get an air strike on that bunker?!" the sergeant yelled out as the MG started to open fire again, "Yes of course I can who do you think I am, Russell?"

Flippy ignored the insult towards one of his men, Soapy yelled into the radio phone in radio talk, Flippy could never under stand radio talk or even locate were he was on a map for that matter. "Ok that should do it Flippy, air support is on the way." Flippy nodded than leaned on the back of the other small hill of sand they were using for cover.

"Ready for the boom?!" Flippy turned to his Captain who had her paws over her ears and a smile on her face, as plans flew over. BOOM! BLAM! BANG! Explosions went off about 30 meters a head and five meters over. "Directed HIT!" a voice yelled from three troops over, it was Moe and she was cheering about the amazing explosion "I should of joined the air force!" Sharah Smiled and shook her head holding in a laugh, Ale smiled to but quiqly got back to work

"GO! GO! GO!" Ale jumped up and lead her troopers into something they would never forget. They ran up the hill many of them getting hit by the MG42 rounds killing about half of them, Ale got to a safe position behind a broken wall away from gunfire, Flippy, Handy, Sharah, Linda, Moe, Conner, Flaky, and Soapy were right behind her.

"Ok we what until he reloads than Moe set up on that rock it should give you cover, Soapy stay here I need you alive. The rest of you, stay with me and for god sake KEEP FLAKY ALIVE! We need him right know to blow that bunker away…. got it?" "Yes mame." Ale turned to Soapy who had an annoyed look in his eyes. Ale lifted him off his knees and pinned him to the wall. "When I give you an order you, follow it!" Ale yelled out at the top of her lungs with an extreme anger in her eyes as gun fire went off near them.

She let go of the startled privet as the gunfire stopped. "Let's Move guy's come on!" The troops immediately stood up and started to run. "God what a bitch." Soapy said to Moe who was busily setting up 'Sam' her 30 caliber MG, "You had that one coming." She smiled has she looked at the hedgehog holding in a laugh as he brushed himself off.

Flippy was out of breath when he got to the side of the concrete bunker. Since the bunker had only one way to see out and that was through a large slit in the front of it, it could only see out over the beach so he was safe there the rest of the squad quiqly joined him. "ok guy's good work that was the hard part….for most of us anyway" Ale said painting for breath as she looked at Flaky and smiled a bit of an evil smile but Flippy could tell she was only joking from the look in her eyes.

They ran up alone side the bunker to the rear their was a small trench were the entrance was. Flippy turned to his troops, "Handy your up! Sharah watch his back, Move!" Handy and Sharah ran up to the trench and jumped in Sharah went to the far side of the door and took out a grenade, Handy pulled off his satchel charge and turned a nobe on the top then nodded to Sharah they each pulled a pin and threw their explosives in the door way than looked away.

BLAAAAMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!

"Move!" Linda and Conner nodded to their captain aiming their rifles, a black bear and a blue bear ran out coughing Linda shoot her Springfield and it hit the black bear between the eyes, Conner hit the blue on in either leg with his M1 Grand he dropped yelling in pain, Ale jumped down and cut his throat then let his head down gently

"Flaky get your ass down here!" Flaky shuttered as he walked down to his captain. "Captain!" Ale turned to her sergeant "Yea what is it Flip?" "Do you hear that?" their was silence coming from the bunker the guns from the it had stopped firing "FLAKY TOURCH IT KNOW!!!!!!" Flaky turned to the door way to light up the bunker, a bullet wizzed by and hit Sharah in the arm, she clutched the wound in pain and dropped to the ground with a small scream. Flaky screamed and pulled the trigger.

It immediately went up in flames, screams could be heard for miles around. Flaky stared in shock and a back draft was about to hit him when Ale dove knocking him down and out of the way. "You ok?" Ale asked getting off him realizing he was terrified, not like Spoon though a different type of terrified came from him Flaky was just same old terrified. "Yea thank you." He replied brushing himself off. "How about you Shar?" "I could use a med… aaaahhhhh………" "Got it a medic…. MEDIC!"

A minute later Spoon ran up painting with the company with him to clear the rest of the beach so he broke off to aid the injured "Who's hurt?" McCord running behind him trying to catch up. "Sharah." Spoon ran to her aid McCord tried to follow but was stopped by Ale's hand "Did you have any trouble?" McCord looked at her dumbfounded "No not really there was an older medic teaching him some stuff so that really help but no." "Carry on privet." The Shepard nodded than jogged to see Conner.

Their was a loud Boom off where their had been an 88 impalement, and screams could be heard from both sides off in the distance "Soapy get up here!" Soapy jogged up to his captain with Moe right behind him, she knew if Soapy was going up she could go up without any heat from anyone, "Yes mame." Ale stared at the radio OPP in anger since he knew it made her mad "Call base tell them we have secured the beach head." Ale turned to Flippy and his troops, they all seemed to have a look in their eyes that told her they had a bad feeling.


	5. Never split up in these movies

**OK this is chapter 5 if you've made it this fare u are a good person….I hope…….Anyway so ya this chapter won't disappoint…. I hope….. :) Also if you have an irrational fear of tanks than your not alone…**

(**Recap)**

Ale turned to Flippy and his troops, they all seemed to have a look in their eyes that told her that, they had a bad feeling…..

(**story begins) **

But she ignored it and walked over to her sergeant "Ok Flippy we've taken the beaches of Marseille now all we have to do is take the city witch is built on a hill," Ale pointed to the city on her map. "so we rush the hill and our airborne friends will take the hill from behind and take the credit." "So were the distraction uh?" Handy butted in "Got that right….It's what we live for." Ale shrugged.

"Form up!" Flippy swung his hand in a small circle in the air. "Ok guy's we are here." Ale pointed to the beachhead on the map, "We need to take the hill the city is built on, here is the top of the hill were there command post is. Now the airborne will come from the other side of the city and take them by surprise and take the credit." Ale looked around at the troops, that she was probably going to lead to there deaths "Ok Flippy I'm going to let you choose who u want to take up the left of the city you'll be moving up with one half of the 49th but you haft to take Spoon since the medical rally point is your way……so who you going to take?"

Ale stared at him with impatient eyes. "Uh…. Um…ok I'll take Cro-Marmot, McCord, Conner, Flaky, Handy, and Spoon." "Ok that leaves me with Sharah, Shifty, Moe, Linda, Russell, and the one annoying Canadian….. Your lucky you got the one that follows orders." Ale smiled "Hay that was uncalled for!" "No it wasn't Soap your annoying when you don't follow orders." "Shut up Shifty!" "Quiet that up and listen to the captain!" Handy ordered. "Thank you Handy, know Flippy if you do your job right than see you on the Flip side." Ale smirked as she ran off with her squad. Flippy turned to his selected men. "ok let's move out than"

**(Time skip 10 mins)**

Flippy and his squad walked up a brick road down a street that looked like it had see a lot of action, buildings had gaping holes in them bodies lade all over the gowned blood splattered the sidewalk and most of the few remaining widows. Handy looked up at a flag poll witch had the city's flag on it and an impaled body but the strange thing was that it was two stories off the ground. Handy looked back at the troops to see how they were doing. Cro-Marmot seemed not bothered by the site as he to looked up at the flag poll, McCord and Conner were whispering to each other quietly so not to give away their position, Spoon had the same look in his eyes that Ale had seen earlier on the beach and he too could not describe it, and Flaky was freaking out at every thing he saw but tried to be silent. Handy looked at his sergeant but could not see is face but if he could he would probably be focusing on the mission and covering the squad in front of them.

Handy sped up a little to catch up to his friend "Hey Flippy the guy's seem a little worried I don't know if yo…….."

_**BBLLLLAAAAAAAMMMMMMMM!!!!!**_

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" the squad in front of them went flying by with blood splatting every where two guy's remained running to Flippy and Handy but were mowed down by an MG from around the corner were the road turned. "Find cover NOW DAMIT!" the squad quiqly scrambled to fined cover Cro-Marmot and Spoon ran for a three story building with the words 'th_ muse_m of ___r an_ cult__', and dove through the broken window. Flaky dove for a large rock big enough to hide behind, McCord and Conner ran to the left and dove through an open door to a house with a large hole in the second floor Flippy looked around for cover when Handy grabbed him and ran to the same building as Cro-Marmot and Spoon.

The four dazed soldiers peeked over the bottom of the window seal. A panzer III medium tank and a panzer I light tank drove down the street but stop in front of the building that McCord and Conner had been hiding in. The panzer III was in front of the panzer I and turned it's main 75mm L/24 gun (the main boom gun to the less tank educated people) to their building.

Flaky was panicking behind his rock painting and had terror in his eyes the same one he always had however, at this time the panzer III was able to see him if it had eyes on the back of it, but was still under cover from the panzer I. Then out of the blue **Boom! Boom! Boom!** Three different tank round were heard but none from the panzer III. And then suddenly it blew up like a fire cracker Cro-Marmot Smiled with a slight evilness to it.

Flippy ignored it as he looked to wear the tank rounds had originated, there were three Hotchkiss H-39 light tanks. (I didn't come up with the name it's French so blame them if you don't like it) The distorted panzer I turned it's turret around and opened fire. The panzer I dose not have a cannon or a 'Boom gun' as I call them it has two 7.92mm MG13 machine guns, so it had no real effect on the French tanks as they quiqly returned fire obliterating the infantry tank.

One of the H-39's drove down the street were Flippy and his squad were hiding but the other two tanks moved up another road. The tank came to a halt and the commander popped his head out, Flippy appeared out of the window walking over to the tank as the rest of his squad came out of their cover. "Thanks for that we really needed that help." "no problem is how you say our job?" "Ya that's right." The tank commander gave him a salute then went back into the tank and drove off.

"Well that was an adventure." Handy said sarcastically but Flippy ignored him. "Spoon go check up on those guy's over there see if…." Spoon was already there checking to see if they would make it. "Cro go help him out" Flippy cocked his head towards Spoon who was crouched over a wounded soldier.

"Conner go catch up with that tank frenchy see if he'll give us a ride to the medical post." Conner nodded then ran off. Spoon returned with his head slightly hung down and sorrow in his eyes and handed Flippy all the dog tags he picked off the fallen troops. Flippy took them not noticing the look in his eyes and focusing on the mission, Handy looked at him with concern but Flippy didn't notice that either and walked up to Conner as he returned with a smile on his face, the tank turning the corner behind him.

**(else ware in the city)**

Ale walked through an alley way along side Sharah in front of the squad, they moved two by two through the ally. Sharah looked over her shoulder just like Handy had, to see Moe rambling on about back home to Linda, who didn't seem to be listening she was more concerned about the sound of the tanks coming from the distance. Russell and Shifty were complementing each others hats, and Soapy was in the back mumbling something to himself.

"How are they?" "wha?" Sharah turned to her CO startled. "The troops how are they?" "Oh…. There fine Linda seems a little shaken up about the sounds of the tanks but… other than that…" "Thanks for the observation corporal obvious." Ale smiled with a sarcastic voice, Sharah smiled Ale's attempted at humor seemed to work on corporal Sharah.

Ale and Sharah could see the end of the what seemed to be an endless alleyway, shouting could bee heard they looked at each other and nodded. "ok Shar this is the moment I give you your squad that you will command sort of…. Anyway your are an assault person right?" Sharah nodded "Ok your in charge of assault squad, RUSSELL UP FRONT!" Russell ran up to his captain "yes ma… uh Ale…" "Yes thank you, you are in the assault squad know you follow Sharah's orders she follows Flippy's orders and he follows my orders got it?" "Got it." "good. Soapy!, Moe! Up front!" The two privet first classes ran to their impatient captain "Yes." Moe asked "Yes mame." Soapy asked rudely, Ale ignored it "ok Soapy until I can fined a proper reloader for Moe you will be the reloader, got it?!" "Yes mame." Ale barreled her fangs at him slightly.

"Linda we'll fined you a new spotter k?" Linda nodded " until than Shifty your with Linda… Ok good we are all on the same page… except for Flippy and his guys…" Ale paused for a second…. "Anyway let's move stick with your assigned squads Linda with me!"

They moved to the end of the alley and from there they could see out on to the street. There was an MG impartment behind some sand bags a brown squirrel with a bandana over his face so u couldn't really tell who it was. There was a Great Dane dead beside the over whelmed soldier.

"ok this is a simple shoot and schoot, Sharah fire at the bears down there when I say so you to Russell you two do everything to gather got it?" "Yes Cap." "Good know when they start to fire you two move to that MG position got it?" She pointed at Moe and Soapy "Got it cap'n!" "yes mame." Ale ignored Soapy's response "Three…. two…..one…. GO! GO! GO! Open fire!"

Bullets went flying in the direction of the enemies. Moe ran to her designated spot, Soapy hesitated for a moment but he knew it was saver out there than with a pissed Ale. So he ran and they both made it good and clean.

"Who are you guy's?" the unknown soldier asked. "I'm Moe and this is Soapy we are your relief. Who are you?" "I'm Gab good to see you. Who's your CO?" "Captain Ale!" Moe started to shout because the enemy started to fire back at them. "Unuf chit chat we got to fight!" Moe yelled with a big grim on her face. Moe was the type who liked to fight that's right the classic little ball of fire character that's Moe.

Moe waited till the bears reloaded then quiqly set up her 30 cal. Loaded it then opened fire on the enemy killing two of three of them. Gab did the same killing the last one the bullet went right through his head killing him instantly.

"well that's the last of them… thanks a really needed the help unfortunately… you were to late and my partner was killed… oh well looks like I'm up for a job. Hay captain you know were an MG reloader can get a job?" Ale walked out on to the street with the rest of the squad behind her. "Why who's asking?" Gab stood up strait and gave a salute "Privet First Class Gabby, Reloader for an MG team of the 49th mobile infantry! I haven't seen a single guy from my squad but McDonald here. I though I saw Conner and McCord but I may have been mistaken." "Conner and McCord? There with my sergeant. So the three of you are squad less. uh?" "Yes mame." "ok your with us, you are now in the 49th squad of the 49th mobile infantry division you're our new reloader for Moe. Conner and McCord are in the firing squad when I find them I'll tell em."

"Wait dose this mean I don't get to carry my own ammo any more?" Ale turned to the concerned privet "Don't worry your still our ammo girl you just got a new reloader that's all." Moe gave her a nice smile "thanks cap'n." Ale smiled back "ok than Soapy your no longer in the MG squad got it" "Yes mame." Ale gave him a dirty look back at his remark.

Handy sat on the back of the Hotchkiss tank beside Spoon, Conner and McCord were on the top of the revolving turret, Flaky was to scared to get on the tank, Cro-marmot and Flippy had nowhere to sit so they walked behind it "So sergeant how far till we get to the medical post?" Flippy looked up at Conner "Not far….. at all in fact why?" "I'm just wondering if 'Doc' hear is going to stay with us or leave to help the others at the post." Flippy looked at Spoon who was looking around at the buildings humming a peaceful song not paying any attention, Flippy rolled his eyes "well that depends on how bad they need him or not why you plan on getting shot?" "Wha!? Me noooooo… It's just…. Huuuuu…" he stopped to think for a second "Huuuuu… got it! It's just if McCord hear gets hit than what will we do with out our lovely little medic" "Hay what do u mean lovely little medic?" Conner looked at him "oh sorry I mean our agealy challenged medic" he smirked sarcastically.

The tank commander pocked his head out of the hatch on the turret knocking Conner off as the tank commanders head hit is leg "uh? Oh… Sergeant we are here we have to get off we are how you say… going that way?" Flippy smiled "ya that's how you say it." "ok ladies the rides over" Handy pushed McCord off the turret and he landed face first on the brick road. "hay what I do?" McCord rubbed his head "ma…. I was board and 'Doc' has had enough from Conner. "I fell to you know" "knock it off you three!" "Sorry sergeant." "It's ok Handy…. Come on the post is right over there."

Flippy with his squad right behind him walked up to the medical post "Hay who's in charge hear?" Flippy yelled out at the animals in the post. An elderly beaver walked up to him "keep it down these people are hurt…. Anyway I'm Doctor Casey I'm in charge of all these medics and this post who are you?" "I'm sergeant Flippy I've got a medic hear do you need his help?" The doctor look past Flippy at Spoon. "Jude he's your medic?" "Yes Spo…. Jude is our medic." "Ah… we'll uh…." The doctor looked down trying to think what to do with him. "Ya Jude go help Diebrenardo." Spoon nodded and ran to a snow white fox and she greeted him as if he'd saved her life.

"we'll good luck to you." Flippy looked at him confused "what do you mean?" Casey chuckled "ha…. You have Jude as your medic that's what I mean." Flippy still looked confused "is there something wrong with him?" "no let's just say he isn't the best medic out there." But before Flippy could reply the Doctor left to tend to a patient. "I'm sure he has no idea what he was talking about." Flippy turned around to see Handy with a slightly worried face on but was hiding it well. "Ya your probably right…"

"Well come on a few more clicks till the top of the city and if we're not there Ale is going to kill me" Handy chuckled "no Flip she'll make me do it."

**Thanks for reading if you've made it this far than leave a review you disserve it I'll read it promise ^^**


	6. An Eye for An Eye

**Well I'm starting this chapter a little differently ok? Note: it doesn't start with the squad but a future member oh and sorry it took like 3 months for this chapter to come out comp.'s been dead and I little righter's block but I'm back! ^^**

(I stopped putting dates because trying to keep track historically is hard)  
7:30am. **Marseille, France, Privet El Sherman**

El lifted her head out of a ditch half filled with water that she'd spent the morning in. The spotter had lost the four other members of her squad and was lost behind enemy lines. 'Damit were the hell am I?' She thought to her self looking at a map of the city.

"Ok Shalby all we have to do is go down this road turn left and meet up with the Panzers to take out the DD Sherman's" El quickly ducked back in the hole and watched two bears walk by, One had the Corporal stripes and the other was only a privet. He had the white C patch on his chest that meant he was only a Conscript.

El drew her knife and bolted right in front of them, she swiped the Corporal's ear off and cut the privets left eye open and she skidded to a stop about ten feet away from the two.

The CO looked in rage at the ear witch now lay on the ground "You bitch! I'm gonna cut up so bad you'd wish you were dead!" El grinned at the bears comment "oooooo I'm quivering in my boots" El Flicked her seemingly long blue hair that went down to her knees, in his direction, shook her white fur dry than waited for the attack.

The bear charged at her, knife raised reading to decapitate her. She grinned and quickly two stepped to the side as the bear swung at her, and she gabbed her knife in the guys upper back. Then she turned to the conscripted who was surprisingly on his knees clenching his eye in pain. Normally, when El attacked someone by cutting there eye out they would have reacted like the bear she had just killed.

She walked up to the wounded privet and put her bloody knife up to his neck. "hello there, and who are you?" The privet looked up at her with his one good eye in terror.

**(some were else in the city)**

Ale moved quick and quiet with her squad down a brick road street. The surrounding buildings were all half destroyed or burned. "Well….. this is a pretty sight" Ale looked back at Shifty who had made the attempted at humor. "Shut up we need to focus here" Shifty rolled his eyes irritated by the captains mood. "ok listen up" Ale got the squads attention. "we need to move, up that road is the bunker, we need to think through our plan."

Linda looked concerned at the captain "what do you mean Cap? We don't have a plan?" Ale turned to Linda. "we have a plan we just need to make sure that Flippy is were he needs to be."

"well Ale, Linda and I could go to Flippy's position and see if he's there." Ale blinked at Sharah, "You sure?" Sharah took a deep breath "yes ma-" Sharah stopped in mid sentence remember Ale doesn't like being called mame. "Yes Captain, I'm up for it if Linda is." The squad turned to Linda. "ok… I guess"

"good, good, ok than I want you two to give the signal and assault with Flip got it?" She looked at Sharah with trust. And Sharah replied "got it, blow the whistle" Sharah smiled at Linda "well come on we don't got all day" Linda nodded and the pair ran off.

"uuuuhhhh, cap?" Ale turned to Russell who look a little worried "yes privet?" Ale asked "well it's just without Sharah and Linda we don't have the power to do our job right" Ale looked at him a little irritated "well do fine ya scaly-wag" But deep down Ale knew he was right.

"So were is Flippy?" Linda ask curiously. "Just down this ally. Hold up." Sharah stopped dead in her tracks, Linda did the same. "What is it?" Linda tried to look ahead of the Corporal. "Recon squad… let them pass" A small squad of animals passed about four or five in the group. "Ok on three we run across the street ready?" Linda nodded to her friend.

"ok…. One….. three!" Sharah runs across the street and makes it to the other ally. She looks back to see Linda hasn't moved and whispers just loudly unuf so she can hear "Come on" she beckons Linda to herself.

"What happened to two?" she replies in the same volume. "I don't like the number two" Linda looks at her curiously "so you tell me this now? Why not when the time for sharing feelings happens?" Sharah gives the sniper a dirty look. "We don't 'Share feelings' in the infantry." "you'd be surprised what people tell you while they die Corporal" Linda added.

"Look just get over here" Linda nodded and ran across the street. "miss me?" she smiled. "whip that smile off your face privet." Linda put on a serious face, and the two continue down the ally. "So why the disliking of the number two?" Sharah looked back at the cat. "Why do you want to know so badly?" "well I don't know it's just a little odd… I mean it's a number… it can't hurt you… and think about it u have a lot of twos on you… two hands, two arms, two legs, two feet, two ears,… two eyes" Sharah stared curiously at the one eyed cat. "I'll tell you if you tell me what happened to your eye" Linda nodded.

"Well about a month ago in Messina, Italy. I was on a solo mission, spent a week in a rat infested seller, damp, cold, but it was safe. My orders where to kill a Captain, they gave me a picture and dropped me into this city with only a week of rashens and twenty rounds…

**A month ago Messina, Italy  
Privet First Class, Linda Gaw.  
Number of days spent on mission: 6**

It was a cold, damp, rainy day. In fact the whole 6 days Linda had spentin Italy had been nothing but shitty. She sat on the cold stone floor in a seller of a destroyed house that she shared with a family of four rats. She had just finished eating and was checking her scope, for today was the day she would kill the Captain that she had been ordered to assassinate.

"Well Bonnie, Clyde, Carl, Lenny. I'm going to leave you to what ever it is rats do for the last time" The four rats crawl around the ground not noticing her completely oblivious that she is talking. "Stupid rats" She muttered to herself before leaving that horrible seller forever.

She stepped out of the wooden seller door on the horribly destroyed Italian street. Linda ran through the street keeping low incase of enemy patrols. She found an old couch at the side of the road that she takes cover by, then takes out a map in a plastic bag, the part of the city she's in facing up so she doesn't have to remove it and get it wet.

`ok… if I head to this house I should be able to hit the basterd' she thought to her self looking at the map. She puts it away and gets ready to sprit from cover to cover. And that she did from chair to couch, table to dresser, wardrobe to piles of bricks and old ammo boxes stacked up and abandoned.

She gets to the building she picked out to find in no it longer standing. "Shit" voices are heard from around the corner of another house about 20 meters down the road. So she finds some cover by a large pile of rubble, sticks her Springfield between two rocks, looks through the scope and waits.

A Tedi Captain comes out from the corner a second later, He was a bear with dark brown fur in a fancy black uniform, with a red arm band with a big black 'T' on it and the bottom of it turned into a lighting bolt. "Are the troops ready to move out?" he asked one of his two body guards. "Yes sir we will begin the assault to take the town within the hour." One of them answered. "Good I want a full radio contact with the first pantaloon that goes in."

"As you wish sir, and what if first platoon is to fail sir?" the guard asked a little worried what the answer would be.

"Well then... why don't you go with them to make sure it do-" but before he could finish his sentence a bullet went racing through his head and into one of the guards killing both of them. The second bodyguard was in a bit of shock, covered in the brains of his Commanding Officers he didn't have time to open his mouth to scream before Linda tagged him to.

"Gottcha" Linda whispered to herself. She turned to high-tail-it out of there but to her surprise there was a third guard standing over her, with a bayonet fixed rifle.

"Well, well, well… what do we have here? Shouldn't you be hunting mice not Tedi Officers little kitty?" The bear smirked, aiming the rifle's bayonet at her head.

Linda then did what most being's would do in this situation… try and think up a spur of the moment excuse to get out of her current predicament. "Well officer I'm sorry but I thought it was bear hunting season." She remarked sarcastically at the bear.

"Funny… I thought it was illegal to kill them… looks like your sentenced to death, sorry" He swiped his rifle downward cutting her right eye and shoulder as it came to rest on a rock between her body and hand. Linda shut her eye in pain as blood started to come out of it like red tears. "aaaawwwww… is the little kitty crying?"

She smirked and looked up at him with one eye open and the other shut crying blood. "My mother used to say to me… 'Linda, people say boys can't cry cuz it makes em' weak… but your not a boy are you?' but then again… I was never a girly girl" She quickly grabs the rifle with her right hand and tugs it out of his hands then stands up and pulls her knife out with her left and stabs it into his neck, and pushes him to the ground. "Next life when you want to kill someone, do it! Don't stand there and talking to em'."

"and that's what happened to my eye… now how about that number 2?" she looked at Sharah interested.

"Look I'll tell you during 'sharing feeling time' got it?... I just don't like the number two" "Ok well when your ready… tell me, do you believe in fate?.. that where all supposed to do something before we die?" Sharah stopped and turned and stared at the sharpshooter.

****


	7. There On A Boat! wait no

**Ok well lucky number Sleven, today LoucanVonTediStien's first city will fall to the hands of the S.H.C. Oh and there's a poll at the top of my Home page so check it out and pick an answer.**

**Marseille, France, Srg. Flippy, Second Squad.**

"So take the bunker?.. that's it?" Handy turned to look at his sergeant. They had fought there way up to a secured position not far from the bunker.

"Well. I'm sure the blood thirsty Tediz will just walk out and hand it to us if we ask them nicely." McCord commented. "what if we say please?" Conner added to his friends joke. ****

"Quiet that up" Handy sneered at the two riflemen. Flippy turned to the five soldiers. "Ok… once we get the plan from Ale we assault the bunker. Cro, I want your team to move up the middle, make some noise get there attention. Handy take Flaky up the left and touch what you can."

Sharah suddenly jumped beside Flippy startling him. "And where do you fit into that plan Sarg?" the corporeal asked.

He looked at her confidently. "You and I are moving up the right… Linda here will give us sniper cover"

"Shar it's like he knew we would be here… Sarg are you a Jennie? " she asked him sarcastically. "Or did Ale radio ahead saying we where coming?"

"No… then why would she tell us to come, to tell him the plan if she had radio contact?" she blinked at Linda looking like a lost child.

"Cuz the captain doesn't think the bear can handle himself" McCord remarked as Handy gave him a dirty look.

Like a house in a tornado Flippy's confidence was swiped away. "Either way today we prove to the Cap that we can do what ever hair brain, idiotic, suicidal thing she asks of us." Handy put in to lighten the mood.

"And if we fail we wont have to do that shit and die" Conner added gleefully. "besides… what could go wrong?"

"You just Jinxed us idiot!" Linda smacked him over the head knocking off his helmet.

"Yea Conner" McCord trying to get on the good side of the girl covering his ass as they would be running up to a bunker of death.

"Ok Squad right behind the bunker is a small river… that bridge is vital… cuz if it gets blown up… we have to swim across." Flippy smiled.

McCord gasped. "a fait worse than death… getting wet." He dramatically fell back and Conner caught him and brought him back up.

Flippy chuckled slightly at the two friends ability to find a joke in any situation, from death to getting a little wet. "Ok we ready to run up that hill?" he looked at the squad who seemed a little nervous about running to there possible deaths.

"Yes we are aren't we?!" Handy yelled trying to bring up moral. "Cuz who dose the army love the most?!" He waited for an answer but none of them said anything. But then Spoon ran up to the group having the answer.

"That would be the Air Force sir… Glad I caught up with you guys, think your going over the top with out me?" He gave a light smile to the group but It didn't last.

"See! Other than answering wrong privet Spoon here has a positive outlook, your not afraid to die for mother and country are you son?" Handy patted his back with pride.

"Oh I'm terrified sir… more then that guy." He points to Flaky who is shaking in fear.

"your not trembling, so you can't be that afraid." Handy's confident face lost a little bit of confidence.

"oh no?" the young medic pulls up one of his blood stained sleeves reviling a blue furred trembling hand. "sorry sir." He said looking a little disappointed.

"It's alright… just roll up those sleeves you can't work with no hands" Spoon did what his OC asked but they fell back down, covering his hands a second later.

"Ok let's stop this chit-chat and move." Everyone looked at the sergeant who was ready to blow the whistle. "Now… if the trooper next to you falls… don't stop to get them… Doc here will stay back with Linda if someone goes down kid you have to get them. Everyone ready?" the squad gave him a few nods, and he blew the whistle.

The squad all ran out in there designated directions. Machine gun fire hail down on all of them and Flippy could see the MG's on the right side shooting at where Ale must be coming from.

Sharah who was in front of him made it to a brick wall that probably belonged to a once standing house. But before he could get there an Flak 88 round hit only a few feet in front of himself sending him flying two meters back landing with a thud on the ground knocking him out.

He awoke a moment later sitting upright agents the wall Sharah was hiding behind, and a white furred cat with blue hair that went down to her knees was kneeling in front of him.

"He's ok!" she yelled to Sharah over the MG fire. "Sergeant, We need to get this out of your arm!" she held up his left arm with a piece of artillery shrapnel in it. "Sorry but it has to be done…" Flippy nodded and the girl yanked it out of his arm then took out a West Hamleton United scarf and wrapped it around his arm. "if you don't mind I need this back after!"

He clutched his arm in pain for a second, took a deep breath and looked at her, "Of course! What unit you in?!"

She stared back at him through her bang covered blue eyes trying to think. "Fuck, sir I have no idea they didn't get out of the plane. I was second out the door and after me it went up in flames. The sergeant went first but I haven't see head of tail of him since the jump."

Sharah looked down at her. "You Air Born?" the girl looked up at her and nodded. "You know a Musso?" She thought for a second.

"Yea I think he's with Baker in the 101" she looked up at her unconfidently. "At least that's what I think…"

"Ladies please can we stop the chatter and focus on the task at hand?" he looked at Sharah disappointingly.

"Sorry Sarg… what's the plan we all made it to cover relatively unharmed." She turned to him for the answer.

"ok… Cro and you will suppress the MG's and when there targeting us Linda will pick em' off once there down, Handy will move up and get em' with the flamethrower." He looked past Sharah at the other two teams under cover and fire. "CRO! SUPPRESS THOSE 42'S! You to Sharah!"

Cro-marmot, Conner and McCord opened fire on the one 42's and Sharah and El the other. "LINDA! TAKE EM' DOWN!"

Linda saw his hand signals and aimed her rifle with her one good eye. "watch and learn kid." She commented to Spoon as she blew the head off one of the MG operators.

"Not bad, you take your vitamin today?" as he asked the question her face went into shock.

"Shit… no I forgot again" she aimed her rifle avoiding eye contact with him and killed the other MG.

"Linda… do you want to get sick again?" She hung her head sadly and gave him an innocent pouting face. "I'm sworry spwoony." He chuckled at her way out of a lecture that wouldn't come. "Just kill these people, well have a cup of tea, and get you to take that pill."

"Yes mom" she mocked playfully as she killed an MG reloader that had taken the place of the gunner.

Flippy saw Linda pick off the MG's and signaled Cro to throw some grenades at it. Cro-marmot saw the signal and nodded to Conner and McCord. They both took a grenade off there jackets, pulled the pins, counted to three, and chucked them at the large slit in the bunker. Neither of them made it in but they blew up in the faces of the remaining tedi riflemen.

Handy saw his opportunity and patted Flaky's shoulder. Flaky ran up to the front of the bunker from the side and spread it with fire. Screaming tediz and a screaming Flaky could be heard by the next town over.

"FLAKY WATCH THE BACK DRAFT!" Handy screamed at Flaky to get down but it was to late. All the ammo and shells, gun powder and grenades, everything explosive went up in a big boom. And the back draft of that boom came out the large slit Flaky had aimed into.

A fiery explosion came out and engulfed Flaky in flames completely. He came out of it running in circles on fire, as the back draft quickly went away leaving no living thing left in the bunker.

Everyone ran up to help the thermopile that was now stopped, dropped, and rolling, screaming in extreme pain.

"What do we do!" McCord stared in terror at the site. "Get some water!" Conner yelled. But Flippy knew what had to be done. He lifted his Thomson and stopped just staring at Flaky in horror. He knew if he didn't shoot him he would explode any second.

But someone behind him beat him to it. A bullet went right throw the crowd of troopers and right into Flaky's head. His screaming stopped and he went still.

Flippy was standing there afraid that it was one of his CO's like Ale or someone high in the Military food chain. He slowly turned around to see not an officer but Spoon holding Linda's rifle.

A loud whistling sound came from the gas tanks on Flaky's back. "DIVE!" Handy dove to the ground and everyone but Flippy followed he just stood there staring at the body. Luckily Conner tripped him causing him to fall, as a piece of metal whizzed right over him.

Flippy stood up right after the small explosion, brushing him self off. "Thanks Conner… you to kid" everyone else stood up as after him.

"Don't mention it Sarg" Conner smiled "Yea Old Man… we all make mistakes." Flippy turned to Spoon how had made the remark.

"Hey! Show the sergeant some respect! He's seen more shit than both you and your ancestors have!" Handy defended his sergeant and friend with pride. And Spoon didn't comment back.

"Come on let's get going… we need to meet with Ale by the river on the other side of this hill." Flippy lead the squad through the scorched bunker and out to the other side. Just to see Ale and her group standing on the other side of the river dry as a bone looking at a destroyed bridge.

Flippy's group made it to the bottom of the hill looking across the river at Ale. "How you guys getting across the river?!" Ale yelled at them.

Handy leaned over to Sharah and asked "what she say?" as he waved to Ale.

"I don't know" She stuck her pinky in her ear and tried to clean it out. "My ears are still ringing.

"I SAY! WHO THE HELL YOU GUYS GETTING ACROSS THE RIVER!" Ale repeated her self.

"Ok, that time, I definitely herd liver." Handy said smiling across to her.

"We'll swim across the Liver mame!" Sharah yelled to her CO smiling as Handy nudged her playfully.

Ale nodded to them not sure what they said and started talking to Soapy. "Ok ladies let's get in the Liver!" Handy ordered to the squad smiling.

"What about The Shiver?" asked Linda "No I think he said Giver" the girl with long hair yelled at Linda standing next to her. "No No! he said River" Spoon added.

The squad finally got it and got in the river, Conner and McCord however had another plan. As the squad was half way across chest deep in river water, Conner and McCord floated by on a table standing on it using their rifles as pattels, singing together.

"I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! Everybody look at me cuz I'm sailing on a boat! I'm on a boat! I'm on a boat! Take a good hard look at the mother fuck'in boat!"

Linda smiled an evil smile to Spoon as the boat passed between and the two of them. They signaled the rest and the group moved in surrounding the 'boat'. "hey what are you doing!" Conner looked down worried at them. "Yea stop that where on a boat you can't fuck with us!" smiled.

The squad all smiled and tipped them off the table, and started play fighting with the 'sailors'. Russell saw that the two where out numbered, and turned to the group that was dry and with Ale. "Hey guys twiddle-di and twiddle-dumb need our help"

"where com'in Forest!" Moe yelled and jumped in to help. Gab, Russell, and Shifty, all following. Soapy rolled his eyes at the foolishness of the whole thing.

Flippy got out of the river not stopping to even help tip the 'boat', and shook himself to dry faster. "you blew up the bridge didn't you?" he look at Ale suspiciously.

"maybe… Why don't you go have fun the day is done. We both know Soapy is to much of a hard ass to have fun, and I still have some work to do but your free."

"Naw… I'm fine… besides I need to find someone to cover our little medic." He started walking toward where some Air Born where sitting.

"Well find someone good… I don't want him dieing." She looked at him deadly serious.

Flippy turned and started walking backward. "What's the big deal he's just another kid." He turned back around and started for the Air Born guys.

Ale watched him leave looking a little worried. "Mame… you ok?" ale turned to Soapy and replied.

"Don't call me mame…"


	8. One Horse Town

**Chapter 8 sorry took so long been sorting some stuff out.**

Marseille, France  
December, 1943, 7:15a.m.  
Srg. Flippy 49**th**** Mobile Infantry "Snoozing Camels"  
**

Flippy walked up to a small group of Air Born from the 101st that where supposed to hit the Tediz from behind but never showed up. They where beaten, bloody, scattered and not one above the rank of corporal. He took a seat next to a male slate grey wolf, ranking Lance Corporal. "What happened to you guys?" he asked the wolf.

The wolf looked him dead in the eyes and answered. "I don't know, it all happened so fast. We where ready to jump out of the plane then we got hit but everything. AA's, 88's, you name it. I was second to jump, our sarg was before me and the second he jumped" the L.C. took a deep breath. "the second he jumped the plane was engulfed in fire. I was knocked out of the door by some artillery. My shoot didn't open but we where so low it didn't matter, also a tree broke my fall. I awoke to the sarg helping me down. But the second I was out of the tree…" he paused for a second. "he was shot in the head. So I killed the Tedi prick that tagged him, met up with these guys from B company, and by the time we where ready to help. Your Captain crossed that bridge."

The wolf shut his eyes and lowered his head. "Sorry we where late." Flippy put his hand on the paratrooper's shoulder. "It wasn't your fault… So everyone in your stick is gone?" "That's right." The wolf answered. "Ok well, I'm looking for some one to cover my medical friend's ass, you up for it?"

The wolf took an other deep breath, raised his head and looked at Flippy with confidence. "Yes, I am. Lance Corporal Gordon Midnight." Flippy looked at him puzzled. "Midnight?.. where dose that come from?" Gordon looked down in thought. "I'm not sure…" Flippy stood up. "Either way come on, let's get you to your new team." Gordon stood up after him. "ok."

The two walked back to Ale and the other troopers. "Cap I got doc a cover guy." Ale turned to Flippy. "Hm? Oh right… good job. Now let's get your squad in order Sergeant." Ale turned to the troopers "Ok so, Ryan and Orr are your MG team." "Orr?" Flippy asked. "Oh yes we picked but miss Gabby Orr taking Marseille." Flippy nodded and let Ale continue. "Marmot, Conner, and McCord are your Base of Fire Team. Sharah, Russell, and Ledger are Assault. Gaw and Sherman are your Recon slash Scouting Team."

The sergeant looked at his recon/scouting team and noticed Ella's hair was down to her ankles. "Privet Sherman." Ella looked over at him. "yes sir?" "How is it you have allowed your hair to grow so long?" Ella grinned and answered "I know people sir." Flippy suddenly seem a little irritated. "Is that so? What type of people?" "People with lots of power." Flippy didn't want to question the privet anymore partly because he was afraid the _people_ she knew paid him but mostly because he didn't care all that much. "Carry on privet. Sorry Captain, continue."

"Thank you Sergeant… anyways. In your Medical Team is Privet Spoon and this wolf you have picked up." "It's Gordon." Ale looked over at the new LC. "that's nice, but I don't think I asked did I?" Gordon grinded his teeth in irritation toward Ale's ignorance. "No Ma'me." Ale smiled. "don't call me _Ma'me._ Got it?" Gordon didn't answer her question.

The Artic Fox that Flippy had seen greeting Spoon very kindly walked up to Ale. Her fur was as white as snow, and in a combat medic Uniform, but what caught Flippy's eye was the florescent pink bandana she was wearing on her head. "Captain Ale." She said.

"Yes Sergeant. What is it?" Ale was a bit taller and looked down at her. "Cap, Privet Sherman picked up a P.O.W. on her way to the Aid-Station. He's all better, and I was wondering what u wanted me to do with him?"

Ale looked past the T4 at Ella. "And why didn't miss Sherman kill him?" everyone went silent as Ella said nothing. "Dose anyone here want to take a Tedi P.O.W. into there team?" Ale looked around at the squad. "Anyone?"

Spoon raised his hand. "Medical will take him Ale." Ale looked over at Spoon. "Thank you Jude." Ale looked back at the fox. "There you go. Send him to Flippy's Medical team." The Fox nodded. As she walked away passing Jude she kissed her hand then put it up agents his cheek, smiled and walked off.

Moe raised an eyebrow at Jude. "Dose someone have a girlfriend?" Jude chuckled slightly, but there wasn't a smile. "Di? No… she's like a sister." Moe grinned at him. "Sure Spoon, whatever you say."

"Alright that's enough., You can walk while you talk so come on. We are going to a little town a few miles away, there isn't supposed to be any resistance but I'm sending Gaw and Sherman to scout ahead. If something goes wrong signal us with a flare we'll be close unuf to see it. There's a jeep waiting for you over there. Get going." Linda and Ella nodded then jogged off to the jeep waiting for them. "The rest of us are walking, when we secure this town, we rest up. Let's go." The squad gave a moan or two then started down a dirt road.

About a half an hour goes by and the squad starts to get talking about what there going to do when they get back to there homes. "So McCord… what you gonna do when you get home?" McCord looked back at Gaby who was trying to start a conversation.

"Well Gaby, I only joined up to meet a nice French girl, marry her, take her back to the farm and raise a family… but I'm still not entirely sure if it will work out that way. What about you?" He asked her back.

She looked at him and smiled. "My plans weren't much different from ours… What about you Conner? I see you've got a wife." Conner chuckled slightly. "Yea Gab I do, Moe already brought the subject up… and I don't feel like talking about it again…"

Gaby nodded then looked and called to Sharah. "What about you Sharah?" Sharah was leading the squad down the road and smiled. Not looking back to answer. "Well Gaby. I've got a few plans… but my best one to get rich quick is this. My dad owns a farm and he grows strawberries, I'm gonna mix 'em with this little Swedish concoction call _Yogurt_."

Gaby smiled. "Alright, Ledger what about you?" Ledger was up front with Sharah and also didn't look back. "I'm going to follow my father and become a Logger. Cut down trees for people to make shit outta them. What about you Russell?"

Russell looked over at Ledger. "I'm gonna get me a nice boat and spend the rest of my days on the water… and maybe pick up a few dames here and there." Ledger chuckled along with Moe.

"What 'bout you Midnight?" she stared at the back of Gordon's head but he didn't respond to the question. She quickened her footing so she was right behind him. She lay her hand on his right shoulder with a smile. "Come on Gord don't b-" Suddenly from one of the few trees on the right side of the road. A bullet went right by Gordon's head and hit Gaby where her shoulder met her neck.

She dropped in pain holding the wound with both hands gasping for air, blood spraying out of the wound rapidly. "SNIPER!" Ale yelled. "GET DOWN!" Everyone dropped except for Gordon who was staring at Gaby in shock. The Tedi Ella had saved pushed Gordon to the ground as Jude went to help Gaby.

The squad looked at the few surrounding trees when a bullet came flying at Jude's foot and just missed him. "There!" Shifty yelled. The squad opened fire at the tree. Branches, leafs, and a sniper fell out of the tree. "Hold Fire!" Ale commanded. The squad stopped and look over at Gaby.

"How is she?" Moe looked down at Gaby who was clearly in a lot of pain. "she'll be ok, I've almost stopped the bleeding and I got the bullet out. Gaby… look at me." Gaby looked up at him with tearing eyes. "I need you to not talk for a few days… only until your throat heals… ok?" Gaby nodded a few times as Jude stabbed a syringe into her shoulder. She let go of her neck calmly, He bandaged her wound then helped her up.

The squad continued walking staying quiet the rest of the time. When they got to the edge of the small town. Linda, Ella and the jeep where waiting for them. The jeep had a sack in the back. "Mail's here already?" McCord asked. "Looks like it." Conner replied.

"What took so long Cap?" Linda asked with a grin. "We ran into some sniper trouble. Orr got hit, but she'll be ok." Ale replied opening the sack in the back of the jeep. "Oh… sorry." "Don't be." Ale said throwing a stack of letters at Shifty that where held together by some string. "Hand those out. And Conner, you have a package here." Shifty grabbed the package from the jeep. "I'll give it to him Cap'n." Ale nodded and Shifty went to the others.

"Ok mail call. Sharah, Moe, Soapy, Linda, Me, McCord, Cro, Cap'n, Sarg, Hands," as Shifty called the names, they went and got there letters. "Gordon, Ledger, Gaby, El, go check the jeep your mail doesn't come with ours. Conner you have a package from the misses."

Shifty tosses the rectangular box at Conner. It was about a foot and a half long and pretty flat. He opened the box with McCord's bayonet that he had swiped a few moments earlier. "Thank you Allen." He tossed the bayonet at McCord who caught it with ease.

Conner tipped the box downward letting the contense slid into his paw. It was a nice looking sword. The handle was wood with gold trimmed cloth and the sheath was a beautiful royal blue. The blade it self was about 24 inches long.

"Now that's a nice sword." Conner turned to his best friend "I know, it was my wife's grandfather's, she said it would bring good luck." McCord looked up and down his friends new toy. "How sharp is it?" Conner turned to Gordon to answer. "probably not very, got a sharpening stone?" Gordon reached into his satchel and pulled out a small grey stone. "Here," He tossed to Conner. "I want it back." Conner smiled and pocketed it. "You have my word."

"Linda." Ale walked by and handed her a small package. "I missed this one." Ale walked over to Soapy who was looking at a map. "Hm…" Linda said as she used a claw to slice open one side. She did the same as Conner and let what was held inside slid into her paw. A shiny, silver, revolver slid out, it looked like something from a old Western film and had a small card tied to the handle with a string.

"'From the boys down at the station. Give 'em hell.'" Linda held the pistol up and looked at it with a smiled. "Gotta love cops." "Have any bad run-in's with the cops Linda?" Moe asked. Linda looked over at her squinting because of the sun in her eyes. "I was an Officer in training."

"oooooo a cop in training, careful El, she see's that weed your fucked." Ella punched Russell in the arm for making the comment as Flippy walked up to the group.

"Ok guys enough screwing around. Ale wants us to set up defenses in this one road town. So Moe get the MG in that fire house, top floor middle window." Moe nodded and ran off with Gaby on her tail. "Linda I want sniping positions in the church's bell tower." "yes sir" Linda said. She turned and looked at Ella. "Come on bitch." She ran off Ella following after rolling her eyes.

"Bais of Fire Team, theirs a small house at the far side of town, you guys will be our first warning of the Tedi Counter attack. Sharah, Assault Team will bunk in that Barber shop, Medical… " He looked at the Paratrooper, former Tedi, and under aged kid and realized he had no idea what to do with them.

As the other teams went to their positions he just looked at them thinking how much easier it would be without them. Flippy had always been one for attacking not stopping to help others. They where just an obstacle on his road to help free France. "Sir." Flippy look directly at Jude. "Yes privet?" Jude looked back at him. "Medical is quite capable of finding a place to stay for the night if you haven't thought one up." Flippy looked down at him and nodded. He was a little irritated that an "18-year-old" or so he said, was making him look bad.

The three manned team walked off looking for a place to stay. Ale walked up next to him watching them leave then turned to Flippy. "You ok Sergeant?" Flippy looked at Ale and answered clearly. "Fine Cap." Ale smiled. "Good. Now are the troops in good positions?" Flippy looked out over the town. "As good as they can get, this isn't the best towns for defending miss." Ale nodded and looked around at her soldiers. "Very good," She raised her left had, on her ring finger there was an engagement ring. "wont be miss for much longer Sergeant."

Flippy looked at the ring then the Captain. "Is Ale your name or his?" Ale smiled. "Ale's mine his is Christenson. I'm gonna miss Ale though, it fit with my first name." Flippy seemed puzzled. "how so?" he asked. "My first name is Ginger." Flippy held back a smile. "Ginger Ale?" Ale smiled. "Yea my parents are funny people."

"It's not as bad as Soapy." She looked over her should at Soapy who was talking with Shifty about something. "Go make sure the troops are set up good, word is the Tedi counter attack isn't far away." Flippy nodded and walked off. He headed for the barbershop first because it was closest. He walked into the front door to see Russell, Ledger, and Sharah sitting in barber chairs facing each other talking. "Sharah." Sharah revolved the chair to face him. "Yes sir?" "What are you and your team doing?" Sharah smiled and said very confidently. "waiting for the gun fire sir." Flippy stopped and thought for a moment. "Carry on Corporal." Sharah turned back to Russell and Ledger and the three continued there chat.

He walked up to the fire house and yelled up to the front middle window. "RYAN!" he waited a moment for Moe and Gaby to pop there heads out. "yes sir?" Moe asked. "Are you guys read? Captain says the counter attack isn't far." Moe looked down at him exited. "Orr, Sam and I are ready sir!" Flippy was about to walk on but did not recall any "Sam's" in his squad. "Pfc. who is Sam?" The two girls smiled and went back into the window. A moment later Moe appeared with her 30cal. Pointed at Flippy. "This is Sam sir!" Flippy smiled. "Privet Orr has a concern sir!" Flippy looked at Gaby who was looking at him through a window to Moe's right. "And what is that?"

Gaby opened the window to respond. "Well sir I've noticed we don't seem to have a Bazooka. What happens if they run at us with tanks sir?" Flippy looked down thinking of how to answer. Truthfully he had no idea how to deal with them. "Well Orr. Corporal Handy has some C4's, I'm sure he'll deal with them… that is unless you want to?" Gaby looked at him nervously. "No thank you sir. I belong reloading Sam." Flippy grinned. "Good. Then carry on."

Flippy walked over to the church. The bell tower was to high to yell up so he walked inside and headed up the stairs. When he got up to the top he saw El sitting on the floor playing with Linda's new Pistol, and Linda sitting in a window ceil looking out the stone bell tower watching over the town. El looked up at him as he got to the top of the steps.

"Hey there Sarg." Flippy looked down at her to see her jacket open, she was wearing a white shirt underneath. "privet do up your jacket. Your out of uniform." Ella looked down at her self and smiled. "Jee I'd love to sarg but the buttons all snapped off when I jumped. See?" she held up the side of her shirt that should have buttons on it, but they had all been broken off somehow. Flippy shrugged, there was nothing he could do about it so he forgot about it. "Well you two seem ready, so I'll leave you alone."

He walked down the steps and headed for Base of fire teams position. Linda looked back at Ella and asked. "What really happened to your buttons?" Ella smiled, and looked up at Linda. "It's of a working girl's nature." Linda was a bit lost with how Ella had worded her explanation. "What do you mean by Working girl?"

Flippy Walked into the house that the base of fire team was stationed in. Cro was looking out a window watching for enemies, Conner was sharpening his sword, and McCord was having a nap on a couch. "Corporal Marmot. How's the line?" Cro looked back at Flippy. "No sigh of the Huns yet sir." Flippy nodded. "Keep up the good work. Oh and do you know where Medical set up?" Cro pointed out another window at another house across the street. "That Gordon guy's got guts sir." Flippy looked out the window. "How do you know?" Cro looked back out the window he was before "I'm a very good judge of character sir." Flippy nodded and left to go see Medical.

In the other house Medical was a lot like Base of Fire, The Tedi was sleeping, Gordon sharpening a blade, and Jude was watching the line. Flippy tapped The Tedi with his foot. "Get up privet." The Tedi Sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Yes sir." Flippy didn't care for The Tedi, and really wished Ella had just killed him instead of letting him live and join his squad. But then again if Jude hadn't let him into his team, Flippy wouldn't have to deal with the Tedi.

Flippy left the house, in the back of his mind a part of him wished a bomb would hit the house and get ride of the Tedi. "Hey Sarg!" Flippy forgot the evil thought and looked down the road to see Soapy calling his name with Shifty standing next to him. "Yes Eure?"

"Ale wants to-" but in mid-sentence a bullet went flying by Soapy and hit shifty in the side of the head. TING! The sound of the bullet penetrating his helmet into his skull echoed the street. "EURE DROP!" Soapy dove for the ground and so did Flippy. Shifty was already dead. "Go find cover!" Soapy got up and ran to a house on his left. Flippy ran for the house Cro and his team where in, jumping through a window, causing McCord to be awoken roughly.

"Cro did you see him?" Cro shook his head at the same time a bullet came from the house across the street and a Tedi fell out of a tree. "But looks like Med. did." Cro looked at the horizon and wondered for a second. 'why do they call it a "Horizon"'? but as the thought went through his head he saw something come over the 'Horizon'. "Silhouettes!" He yelled out to his team.

McCord ran up stairs with Conner for a better shot at the approaching enemies. Flippy got up and took out a pair of binoculars. "French?" Cro asked. "Nope, hostiles." Cro rolled his eyes then looked down the sites of his B.A.R. "It's never the French." Flippy tapped his shoulder twice. "Open fire." He ordered.

Cro opened fire followed by Conner and McCord, with in a few moments everyone in the squad with a gun had opened up on the silhouettes. Flippy looked out the windows to see that the Tediz had become confused and disoriented. They scattered out of there squads and not one made it with in a hundred meters of the town before they where all dead on the ground.

Flippy was worried, 'what happened to the mass counter attack we where expecting?' He thought to himself. He ran out into the street to where Ale was hiding, behind a rock in front of the church. "Ale, something's wrong." She stood up and looked out over the 'Horizon' "I know… that was way to small. Soapy! Get division on the radio!"

"Yes Ma'me!" Ale looked at Flippy. "Keep watching the line, I'll see if-" Ale was interrupted by a worried Soapy. "Ale… there not answering…" Ale looked shocked. That just didn't happen this early in any invasion. "Try a different Division." Soapy played with the radio, trying different frequencies. "No one's answering." Ale walked over to him. "Any other Companies?" Soapy tried for a minute. "Nothing!"

Ale looked a little scared now, with no one answering something could have gone terribly wrong. "Get on Bailey's frequency, she's just to our right with her squad." Soapy tried and got through. "Hello? Hello?" the radio said. Ale grabbed the phone from Soapy. "This is Captain Ale of the 49th, let me speak with Bailey." Ale looked around. For a second, then at Flippy. Then the radio spoke again. "This is 1st Lieutenant Bailey." The voice sounded a little hesitant, with a bit of a Russian accent.

"Bailey, can you get through to anyone?" Ale waiting for a response. "No Cap, Have you tried Gin? He might have." Suddenly another voice cracked into the conversation. This is Captain Gin, Bails you there?" this voice was of an older man, mid 30's Flippy guessed. "I'm here… Ale's listening to, go ahead."

The other captain took a deep breath. "Guys Angle Fish just fell on it's ass. The hole the 101st was supposed to fill up was never filled, Tediz attacked what little was there with almost everything. There behind us, everything is being hit with everything else! Get out! Your two squads have time to make it out alive, I'll follow with any survivors I can get."

Ale stopped in shock. Churchill was right, it was a dreamers plan, turned into a nightmare. The Russian voice cracked onto the radio again. "Is there anyway to get out of the country alive?" everything went silent for a moment. "If you can make it to Cherbourg with a radio, you should be able to call to England for a pick up. The real question is can u get there with a functional radio?"

Ale nodded to herself. "Where gonna have to try. Let's get moving before they catch up Bails." Ale looked over to Flippy and gave him a hand signal to get the squad gathered up. "Ok" the Russian said. "should we meet up?" Ale thought for a second, moving with two squads could be dangerous, but Bailey was new, and a little shaky. "yea Bails, we will. Take out your map."

"SQUAD FOURM UP!" Flippy yelled out, and in about a minute the whole squad was around him. "Guys, we are alone with one other squad, Tediz got behind and are wrecking the unprepared." The squad all shared a feeling, a feeling that said 'we are all going to die.' Flippy looked at them all. "Now I know your all pretty scared right now. But there is a way we can get home… we just need to get to Cherbourg."

"Cherbourg!?" McCord exclaimed. "But That's on the other side of the country!" Conner added. "I know… but it our only hope of getting home." The squad all looked depressed except for Gordon, knowing the odds, he still looked very optimistic. "We can do it." He said. "The other side of the country Midnight." Handy repeated. "Anything is possible."

McCord looked at with a 'this-guy-is-insane-look' "Thank you Captain Garnett." He commented. "Guys, Flip's right… it's a long shot but our best shot." Everyone turned to Sharah who was standing up for Flippy. "It looks dark but you know, what they say… when it's dark, all you need to do is turn on the lights."

It wasn't the best speech Flippy had herd but it was enough to shut up the squad. "Squad!" Ale yelled. "We need to head to Cherbourg, we are meeting Lt. Bailey in a city not far from here. Now we need to move. Come on." She started walking toward the field of dead Tedi bodies the squad had just minutes ago successfully and happily shot down. But that seemed so far away now.


	9. A Close Friend

**Chapter 9, where do you run when your surrounded?**

**Somewhere close to Vitrolles, France  
December, 1943, 10:23a.m.  
Srg. Flippy 49****th**** Mobile Infantry "Snoozing Camels"**

  
Ale looked through her pair of binoculars from a bush at a City called Vitrolles. The squad had been walking for hours, moving through hedge grows, bushes, trees, and small forests, all to avoid the Tedi enemy. They where tired, hungry and low in spirit. Ale's friend and fellow Captain had got his hands on a map and told them of a city further north that they could meet up in, and set up a small command post.

Not all hope was lost. According to Gin, he was able to save a few tanks, field guns, troops, jeeps, and weapons. Along with ammo, food, and medical supplies. The real question was if they would make it there of not.

Ale looked back down the small hill she was on at Flippy who was awaiting order patiently. "Sergeant, get your scouting team up front." She whispered to him. Flippy turned and made a few hand signals. Then Linda and Ella ran low a quietly from some bushes not far away.

Ale slid down the hill to Flippy and the other two. "Ok people, I want the three of you to get into that town and find a nice secure spot for us to stop and rest. When you've found it, send your fastest runner back and tell us. If you can't find one fall back. If your discovered…" Ale stopped, she didn't want to think about what would happen if they where discovered. "If you get discovered… head back here, we'll set up defenses and if they track you back, we'll push 'em back. Got it?" She looked at the three and they all nodded. "Good, now go. And good luck."

The three silently crawled up the hill and looked over. There where no stationeries that they could see. "That one looks good." Linda said pointing at a four floored building that had a sign on the front that said in large white letters. 'C_f_ et ______'. El nodded, "Sarg what do you think?" Flippy turned to Ella. "looks good, let's go for it."

Flippy was ready to run when the two cats started taking off their boots. "What are you two doing?" Linda put her boots into a near by bush with Ella's. then replied. "They're to loud sir, you might want to do the same." Flippy did as Linda advised putting his boots next to theirs. "Now can we go?" Ella smiled "Yes sir. We can."

The two cats leaped up and ran for the 'C_f_'. The door was open so they didn't need to make the noise of kicking it in. They went in guns raised but there where no tediz in the building. "El go check upstairs" Ella nodded and walked up stairs. Flippy got in the building a few moments later. "How's it look?" Linda turned to him. "We'll we are still alive aren't we?" Flippy looked at her dumbfounded. "Yea I guess."

Ella's voice came from upstairs whispering. "Sarg… up here." Flippy went up the stairs quietly. He saw Ella kneeling by a window with only her eyes looking out, her helmet had cammo on it but it also has a bright blue flower that didn't exactly say 'you can't see me'. Flippy got down and moved to the window, poking his head up to see.

He saw a brick road street with a small sand bag wall in the middle, set up on it was a MG42. there where patrols that seemed to be moving in patterns. And on was at the back door of the building. Ella turned to Linda and whispered. "Linda." The to tediz kicked in the back door and walked in.

Flippy put his hand over Ella's mouth and moved back war into the second floor. He spotted a closet with a functional door, went in and closed it. There was a small crack of light that creped through where the door met the wall. Flippy look through it and for a moment everything went silent. But the moment passed and he could hear the voices of the two Tediz speaking in German. Both male, Flippy would put then in there mid 20's.

Ella and himself could hear there foot steps as they walked up he stairs. Flippy wondered what happened to Linda. 'did they not notice her?' 'Did they kill her?' 'did she run away?' all these questions and more raced through the Sergeants head like a frate train. The two Tediz made it to the second floor looked around then head to the 3rd floor.

A few minutes past and the Tediz made their way out of the building. Flippy slowly opened the closet door just in case one stayed behind or something. Flippy looked at Ella for a minute trying to remember her name. She looked back at him curiously. "Is their something wrong Sarg?" She asked him with a concerned tone.

"Yes." He finally said. "Could you go check the up stairs. I'm going to see if Linda's ok. Ella gave him a pleasant smile "Yes sir." She said merrily as she went up the stair case. Flippy made his way down stairs with his gun raised, but there where no Tediz on the 1st floor, and no Linda.

"Linda?.. Linda?" Flippy whispered pausing between each call to listen for the Privets response. The was a loud rustle that came from the stove in the kitchen. Flippy walked over to it very slowly. He opened it quickly Thompson raised.

It was Linda, her sliver fur, blue hair, and uniform, where black from ash. "Hey there Sarg." She smiled. Flippy reached a hand out to help her out, so she took it happily and dusted her self off.

"Herauf dort!" Flippy and Linda herd yelled out side from where the Tedi MG was set up. Bullets came from upstairs, then the sound of the 42's 1000 round per minute rate of limb hacking fire returned at the 4th floor.

"EL!" Linda yelled as she ran up stairs. Flippy followed her but stopped at a window. A Tedi holding a Panzershreck caught his eye, it was aiming for the building Flippy guessed the rocket was going for the fourth floor. "Dive!" Flippy yelled as she jumped Linda. He pinned her to the floor as the sound of a rocket rushing through the air was followed by a defining explosion.

Linda pushed Flippy off her and ran to the staircase that had been completely destroyed at the top, with no way of getting to the 3rd floor let alone the 4th. "Privet we have to go." Linda turned to Flippy. "Yes sir she replied."

The sound of a door being kicked in the another explosion came from downstairs. "Company?" Linda asked. Flippy took a grenade off his jacket. "You know it." He answered, pulling the pin. He waited two seconds then tossed it down the stairs. "GRANADE!" the two herd from down stairs as the small explosive blew up.

The sound of breaking bones, shattered limbs and Tedi screams filled the street. "We gotta g-" Flippy was interrupted by the sound of the staircase going upstairs collapsing and the sound of Ella screaming. "Ella!" Linda yelled as she ran downstairs. All the Tediz had been killed there where only four of them. Ella lay on a counter surrounded but broken wood, sawdust, and drywall.

"Ella." Linda said again as she walked over to her friend. Ella coughed up dust and looked up at her with weary eyes and smiled. "Miss me Mistress?" Linda let out a sigh of relief. "Don't you dare do that to me again. You hear me Bitch?" Ella looked up at her with innocent kitten eyes. "I'm sowwy Mistress." Linda helped her to her feet. "I forgive you… this time."

"Um ladies? I don't mean to interrupt but we have to go before the whole god damn Tedi army comes after us!" Ella dusted herself off then stood up strait. "YES SERGEANT SIR!" She yelled with a very serious tone, but it was obvious she was mocking him.

Flippy didn't have time to care about it and ordered them to fall back. They made their way back to find everyone but Jude was gone. "Sergeant." He whispered. Flippy looked at him most irritated. "Where the fuck is everyone?" he asked in a low angry voice. "The squad headed off to a little town not far from here. Captain Gin said their where no Tediz stationed in it and a few civilians that will help us."

"Do you know where it is?" Linda asked from beside Flippy. "No Ale left me behind with no idea where to go, trusting me with her right-hand-guy, and best sniper, to find my marry little way to a town I've never herd of." Jude replied sarcastically. Flippy looked at him extremely annoyed. "Why'd she leave the medic then?" he asked in a hate full voice.

"Unlike you Ale's trust me. Now if we don't move those C Troppen are going to rearrange that pretty bear face of yours with bullets." Jude replied calmly. As much as Flippy hated to admit to the little squirrel was right. They had to move quick and quiet.

"Come on" Jude spoke quietly. They kept low and moved fast Jude lead them with more stealth than Linda and Ella, who had forgotten their boots along with Flippy in the bush. He'd stop the group once and a while just in time as Tedi patrols walked by not noticing them.

They had been going for 3 hours strait and stopped to breathe. "Jesus Doc… how much further?" Linda asked out of breath. Jude took out a map. "Not much father." He put the map away and shut his eyes. Flippy remembered on the plane to the docks that Jude hadn't slept and was worried he was going to drift off right there. "Kid wake up." Jude took a deep breath the replied with his eyes still shut. "I thought I told you Sergeant… I don't sleep."

The kid stood up eyes open. "Come on we have to move." Linda looked up at him surprised. "We just stopped." Jude looked down at her "So?" he replied as he started to walk off. Ella helped Linda up and the four where off again.

They got to the town 30 minutes later, it was like a ghost town. No sign of life anywhere. The young medic looked around. "If I was Ale…" he said to himself as his eyes stopped on a house in relatively good condition. He walked up to it and knocked on the door.

The door opened and a hand grabbed him, pulled him in, then as quick as it opened it shut. "DOC!" Linda yelled as she swung her rifle off her should and read to fire. There was a moment of silence after that, then the door reopened. Jude was standing there just fine. "Get in here ya fools." he said beckoning them in.

The three ran in and the kid shut the door behind them. "Ale's upstairs sarg." He told Flippy as he walked further into the house. Flippy watched him walk off then found the staircase leading up. He made his way up to find another floor, like in any house.

Right away he saw his good friend Handy, playing a card game with some one new, it was a wolf, she had slate grey fur, with long black hair, and in a paratrooper uniform. She had a scar under her right eye, and was about the high of a 5th grader. But what caught Flippy's eye the most where the large titanium shackles on her wrists and ankles. No chains attached to them and they had large Tedi 'T's' painted on them., they where rusted and he wondered if they where causing her pain because they did not look very "comfy".

The girl was at least 18, her ears where sticking out of either side of her helmet, and her tail was huge compared to the rest of her as well. She was also of Asian decent for she was from the 92nd airborne.

Handy looked up from his hand of cards at Flippy. "Hey Flip, where you been?" Flippy smiled he was happy to see his friend after a day with people he wasn't to fond of. So just hearing his voice gave Flippy a bit of comfort. "Here, There and Everywhere Hands… who's this?" Flippy gestured a hand at the small soldier.

Handy smiled and raised his chest in pride. "This is Miss Lo-lo of the Mint family. Flippy looked at his friend in shock. "You mean the Mint's of Japan?" Handy nodded at his friend question. "But I thought they where Tedi Sympathizers."

"They are," Lo-lo interrupted. "And please, when talking about someone make sure they aren't sitting right there." Flippy looked at her surprised. He wasn't sure what to say, he's was higher ranking then her so there was no need to apologies, however she was of royal blood the Mint's are a powerful people and Flippy didn't want to be on the naughty list.

"Ale's waiting for you, second door down that hall on the right." Handy interrupted Flippy's thoughts. Flippy gave him a nod then walked down the hall, he opened the door to find Ale talking into Soapy's radio, Soapy was taking a nap on a couch near by.

Flippy waited for her to finish talking on the radio. "How far are you?... keep moving Bailey your only about a mile away. Don't stop running…" Gun shots filled the speaker of the radio, "Get down!" a voice yelled. Ale looked worried, worried her friend was in trouble. "Bailey! Bailey!" Ale yelled but only white noise responded.

"Take medical and firing! Go a mile down the south road! Back them up Sergeant now!" Ale snapped at Flippy. Flippy wanted to respond to her command but knew she'd rather he go and not waste time with words. He ran down the stairs and yelled out to the household. "FIRING, MEDICAL UP FRONT!"

Cro with Conner and McCord ran from the kitchen and Gordon with Shalby and Jude came from the basement. "Yes sir?" Cro-Marmot asked. "We are going on a rescue mission, everyone got there stuff ready?" the two teams nodded and Flippy gave them a hand signal to follow him.

They made the mile in 8 minutes flat. The group of seven found three animals hiding behind a small brick wall. One was injured, she was a small dog, had cream colored fur and a lieutenant bar on her helmet. Another was a privet, he was fine and fighting brown fur, also dog and only looked eighteen. The third was also a male, he was a sergeant but out ranked Flippy, a ferret.

The young dog shot blindly at some Tedi troops shooting at them when his gun jammed on the 4th shot. "Sarg! I'm jammed!" the boy yelled. The sergeant looked at him then his injured commanding officer. "Fix it!"

The boy tried with so much effort to get his gun firing again, he pulled the breach back more times then Flippy could count under pressure. The sergeant was trying to calm him CO down, she was breathing heavily and bleeding rapidly, a bullet in her chest. The sergeant looked over at Flippy's squad. "GET OVER HERE!" he yelled.

Flippy motioned his squad to move behind the wall and they did not being harmed. "Kid help her." Flippy ordered Jude. Jude took the place of the other sergeant. "Where are you guys from?" the other sergeant asked. "49th, Captain Ale sent us." Flippy replied. The Sergeant nodded. "Ok then," the sergeant stopped to think for a moment. "We gotta flank those Tediz," He turned to the dog. "that means us Sm-" before he could finish his sentence a bullet wizzed into his helmet and killed him.

"Shit!" the dog yelled. Flippy looked at him. "What's your name trooper?" Flippy asked. The dog looked at him for a moment in slight shock but quickly snapped out of it. "Biff Smith sir." Flippy looked out of the cover for a moment to see what they where dealing with, but he had no time to see because of all the rounds that where hitting the wall and their position.

"ok… Biff, did you fix your gun yet?" Flippy asked intently. Biff looked at him surprised. "yes, but I don't know for how long, but how did you know it was jammed?" "That's not important." Flippy replied. "Cro take Conner and Biff around the left, McCord, Gordon, the Tedi and I will provide suppressive fire."

Cro gave Flippy a nod then signaled his small team to follow him. Flippy turned to see how Jude was doing in helping the wounded CO. "How is she?" he asked. Jude turned to him sadly. "She wants to tell you something." He replied.

Flippy moved in close to hear what she had to say. She grabbed his jacket and pulled his ear close to her mouth. Her voice was weak and had a slight Russian accent. "Don't trust… Hayley's Halo." After that sentence her head fell back agenst the wall. And he knew she was dead.

The bullets stopped hitting the brick wall they where huddled behind, the sounds of Tedi scrams filled the air, replacing the crack of stone and bang of shells going off. "CLEAR!" the group herd Cro yell from the Tedi position. "McCord, Tedi go join up with Cro." Flippy ordered.

The two jumped the small brick wall and joined up with Cro. Flippy put his head up on the wall and rested for a moment, thinking about what the lieutenant had told him before she died.

Cro was walking between the two teams toward Flippy when he asked. "Sarg! What she say?!" Flippy stood up then look at his corporal. "She said, 'Don't trust Hayley's Halo'. Mean anything to you?"

Cro stopped and thought for a second. "Yeah, Hayley's Halo is-" But before he could finish his sentence a mortar shell landed under him and blew his legs off. "MEDIC!" Flippy yelled forgetting about Hayley's Halo.


End file.
